His Place at Last
by Sihara
Summary: Dokuga Challenge: Prompt "Satisfaction". Inuyasha finds his place at Kagome's side.


Kagome's fingers moved slowly over the velvety texture of Inuyasha's left ear. For once, he couldn't bring himself to begrudge the familiarity. Undeterred, he nuzzled the firm curve of Kagome's round belly, his right ear pressed gently against the fabric of her kimono. Kagome's smile as she looked down on Inuyasha's silver head,

"Hearing any good gossip down there, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," one golden eye peeped up at her, "you tryin' to distract me or somethin'? M'trying to focus here."

She couldn't help giggling at the sight of his face smooshed gently against her distended belly, which only earned her further disgruntled looks.

"Oi, quit the noise, can't hear anything over your racket."

"Hmm…" She settled down enough for him to resume his little vigil, her fingers threading through his hair and rubbing gently behind his ears and over his scalp. "I thought you guys said that you could hear her heartbeat from across the house?" Beneath her gentle fingers both ears pricked up at the mommy-to-be.

"Her? I thought you said you wanted to be surprised?"

"Well yes, but, there's a part of me that thinks it'd be perfect for a little girl, don't you think? Or would another little boy running around with swords suit his father better?" Inuyasha flushed pink and scratched his nose.

"Tch, whichever is fine. You know I'll end up spoiling 'em rotten regardless." Jaken opened the door without warning, he glared at Inuyasha.

"Really, still just as lacking in manners as ever, I see." He set down a tray with tea and some snacks close by Kagome, who smiled at the irate kappa.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?" As if summoned, the Taiyoukai appeared at the still open doorway and gave his brother a venomous look.

"Unhand her."

"Tch!" In spite of his grumpy look, Inuyasha moved without a word of protest, and had to fight a grin when Sesshoumaru pulled his very pregnant wife into his arms and nuzzled her hair to reassert his scent. Helping himself to a cracker Inuyasha couldn't help but watch the happy glow infuse the girl who had once healed his heart, as she pressed a little kiss to his older brother's jaw. When Sesshoumaru had announced his intentions of taking Kagome away, Inuyasha had, of course, been furious and absolutely against the idea. When he realized that Kagome wanted his brother just as badly-it had hurt him deeply, the old wound of abandonment reopening. Back then, how could he have ever dreamed that by giving his most precious person to his greatest rival that he would have finally found his place? Kagome's presence in Sesshoumaru's life had changed the great Taiyoukai in subtle ways, one of which being the healing of his pack. Inuyasha was officially Sesshoumaru's beta, and future God-Parent to his little niece or nephew. While he had to admit that there was a great deal of charm in teaching a little nephew the lessons he had learned the hard way, that there was a deep abiding sense of satisfaction in the thought of Sesshoumaru bedeviled by a little girl with puppy dog ears, and all of her Mama's sass.

His eyes met Kagome's across the room, and was once again reminded of just how much good she had brought into his life. His older brother's huff drew his gaze, as did the hand offered to draw him back into their little circle. Inuyasha had never been one to shout his softer feelings about his brother to the heavens, but the firm clasp of their hands said everything in his place. It was the gentle pressure of Sesshoumaru's grip squeezing in return that had the Hanyou's face brightening with a smile that had the recently extra-emotional Kagome bursting into laughter and tears at once. Jaken scolded, Inuyasha teased, and Sesshoumaru merely smiled, and kept one arm around his mate while she tried to laugh and blow her nose at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Disclaimer, I do not claim to own Inuyasha or any of the characters contained within, this work of fiction is created purely out of my imagination and is not the work of others-it is intended for fan enjoyment, and not for monetary profit. This piece was originally written for the Dokuga Oneshot Challenge-it won Joint Third place.<br>_


End file.
